The Plot to Kill Chibiusa or Let Me Count the Ways
by Usa
Summary: The title is exactly what this short little ficcie by myself and Emiri is... Enjoy, and please review!! *_* We like reviews yo!


Title: The Plot To Kill Chibiusa or Let Me Count the Ways  
Authors: Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com) and Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her Senshi, and daughter are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment.  
  
************  
  
"I swear, I'm ready to kill Chibiusa," Usagi muttered as she walked into Rei's room.  
  
"Usagi! Take off your shoes, baka!"  
  
"Hmmph." Usagi kicked her shoes towards the door.  
  
Minako ducked as she walked through the door. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Iie! Gomen!"  
  
"It's all right. You missed me," Minako said with a laugh. "What's got you so riled up?"  
  
"Ugh...I'm ready to kill Chibi-usa!"  
  
"What's she done know?" Rei asked with an exasperated sigh. Those two were like cats and dogs.  
  
"Well, she stole my chocolate, and wore my favourite shirt while eating it. Of course, it's ruined now. It was the one minna got for my birthday."  
  
Makoto put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi-chan, you look a little angrier than usual with her. What are you thinking?"  
  
"Just how badly I'd like to kill Chibi-usa."  
  
"Nani yo?" Ami exclaimed, choking on the water she was drinking. "Surely you can't be serious, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I'm serious! She *ruined* the shirt you guys got me for my birthday, the one you paid so much for! And she stole Mamo-chan for the day! Not to mention my chocolate..."  
  
"Well, Usagi-chan," Makoto said with a devilish grin, "I could zap her good."  
  
"Hrmm." Usagi pondered that for a second.  
  
"And I could burn her to a crisp," Rei added.  
  
Ami spoke up quietly. "I'll drown her for you..."  
  
"I'll whip her to death..." Minako snickered.  
  
"Or I could freeze her," Ami continued. "Then we could carry it up to the top of Tokyo Tower and drop her." Suddenly Ami stood up, holding her glass high, then dropping it to the floor. "SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. "Ami-chan..."  
  
"No, I like that." Usagi laughed.  
  
Ami was embarrassed and her face turned eight shades of red. "Hehe..."  
  
Minako's eyes lit up. "Let's see." We could tie her up with my chain, and throw her in front of traffic."  
  
"We could paralyze her with my charms. Then we could use our Planet Attack."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Eh, waste of energy. Why not just feed her to a giant energy-draining tree?"   
  
"Or, maybe we could just shoot her," Makoto suggested. "Seems like anyone can get guns these days."  
  
"Or I can borrow some of Mamo-chan's roses, and we can slowly injure her with them," Usagi said  
  
"Slow and painful," Minako replied with a nod. "I think I like that best."  
  
"Hai!" Makoto agreed. "Or we could feed her some of Usagi-chan's cooking."  
  
"No, I don't think I'd care to here her screaming or moaning in pain," Ami said.  
  
"Well, do you have any more suggestions, Ami-chan?" Usagi thought for a moment. "And what was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"How about we calculate the airspeed velocity of the time key and multiply it by the wind for the time pathway. It should give us enough power to kill her."  
  
Everyone got silent for a few moments. "Umm...or we could just take her to the zoo and throw her to the crocodiles." Rei shrugged.  
  
"Take her camping and leave her for grizzly bears," Makoto suggested.  
  
"Leave her locked in the basement with no food or water. Rei can paralyze her indefinately," Minako added.  
  
"We could get her a poisonus scorpion, and tell her to pet it." Usagi suggested.  
  
"She's smarter than you, Usagi," Rei said with a smirk.  
  
"How bout we test some of these ideas on you, Rei?"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rei replied, getting into Usagi's face.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure that you'd make a nice meal for a hungry animal. Or a nice road pancake."  
  
"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan," Makoto said, holing them apart. "Now is not the time to turn against each other. We have to focus on our real target here!"  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"You're right, Mako-chan," Rei agreed. "So..."  
  
"I can use my tiara to turn her to moondust!" Usagi was getting a little too excited.  
  
Makoto nodded. "Will you let me strike her down first? It will probably be easier if the targets not moving, ne?"  
  
"Sure!"  
"I can grab her and hold her in place!" Minako added.  
  
"I still think we should fry her little ass."  
  
"No, no," Ami said. "Freezing her would be better."  
  
"Wait...why don't you fry her, then freeze her? Then Mako-chan can zap her, and Usagi-chan can moon dust her."  
  
"Sounds good," Makoto replied.  
  
"And then we can throw some of Mamo-chan's roses at what's left of her."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"And then," Usagi finished, "we can use her head for a pinyata."  
  
"For your birthday, Usagi-chan!" Ami exclaimed. "We can kill her on yours and her birthday!"   
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Usagi thought for a minute. "But it seems so far away...can't we do it now?"  
  
"Do what now?" Chibi-usa walked in to Rei's room.  
  
"Uh... nothing," Ami responde  
  
"Heyyy, Chibi-usa, wanna come around back with us? We were just gonna go see something interesting." Usagi got up. "Weren't we, minna?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Makoto said witha smile. "It's fantastic!"  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" Minako grabbed Chibi-usa's hand, pulling her out the door.  
  
Ami and Rei followed them outside. "Okay," Chibiusa said, "but aren't you going to tell me what it is?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see in a minute." Everyone grinned evilly as they surrounded her.   
  
The End ^_-   
What did you think? Feedback would be REALLY nice! *hint hint*  
~Usa and Emiri  



End file.
